Old habits
by c0rin
Summary: Sometimes, old habits can lead to someone's death...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a dream and had the urge to put this into words. Don't expect too much, I might delete this since I never really finished my dream so I don't know how to go about it.

---

"Old habits"

---

"_I can't believe this."_

"_He was so young, and so nice."_

"_I feel so sad for his parents and sister, he was a mild-mannered young man."_

"_How can this be? He was only 28!"_

"_Maybe it was meant to be."_

_Tamaki Suoh looked up in the sky and closed his eyes, wondering how ironic it was that such a dark creature be buried on such a bright day, around him, there were whispers of how "such a thing" could have happened. He heard someone stand beside him. _

"_How are you Mon ami?" he asked, remembering the sound of his friends' footsteps, "It's been 8 years hasn't it?"_

"_Hai. It took us his funeral to see each other again." The brunet answered. "How is everyone?"_

"_Succesful. The way they should all be. Mori and Huni are currently in China. The twins have not yet arrived."_

"_Haruhi?"_

_The blonde faced his friend, "You should know, you were the one who kept in contact with her."_

"_I see you're still in love with the commoner."_

"_There's no reason why I would fall out of love." He whispered, smiling sadly, "You?" _

"_She's not likely going to accept me anytime soon. Even if she is one of our company's lawyer." _

"_Life has a way of hitting you hard in the face doesn't it? When we were younger, she kept us all together, but the more we matured, the more the feelings developed, the more we grew apart."He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of his thoughts, "Do you sometimes wish that things could have ended up differently?"_

"_You know I do, but you also know that our actions now are based on profits. Business first before pleasure. That's our life, that's why we were sent to Ouran. That's why we ended up the way we did."_

"_Yes. I learned that the hard way." Tamaki answered as he nodded his head in greeting to the two red-heads who caught his eye. _

_---_

_They watched as Umehito Nekozawa's ivory coffin was lowered into the ground. The cemetery was peaceful, quiet. There were no murmurs, no birds singing, no wind breezing, nothing. _

_It was almost ominous._

"_Something is not right here." Kyouya whispered silently to his friend._

"_I am glad to know that I am not the only one who is bothered by all this."_

"_If I heard it correctly, he died of heart attack?"_

"_Hai. They found him dead at his room, clutching his heart, according to his family, every curtain in his bedroom were opened and the place was as bright as day. He died around lunchtime."_

"_I see." Kyouya looked around the graveyard, only a handful of people were present, the family, a few close friends, which included the members of the former Host Club and other relatives. He turned when something caught his eye. His brow furrowed._

"_Hm? What is—,"_

"_O genki des ka Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai?" a voice grabbed his attention. He blinked, all thoughts forgotten._

"_Haruhi, no need to call me senpai anymore." _

"_Old habits die hard." The way she said it made both men think of the past. _

_Yes. Old habits die hard._

"_How are you Haruhi?" Tamaki smiled at her, "Is being a lawyer everything you expected?"_

"_It's hard work but I managed, it's unbelievable isn't it? I was with him the day before he died." Tears fell from her eyes, "I don't like the feeling this brings, It feel as if it's a start of something I can't escape."_

_Someone handed them white roses. They place it on top of the coffin and stood in silence until the casket was completely covered with soil. _

"_Sleep well Umehito." she whispered as the crowd dispersed._

_---_

"_Do you need a ride home Haruhi?" Hikaru approached the girl standing in front of Umehito's grave._

"_No. Thank you Hikaru. I feel like walking today." She answered him, "Where's Kaoru?" _

"_Inside the car, he doesn't handle funerals well. Are you sure? You don't look alright."_

"_My head hurts a little but other than that, I'm fine."_

_Hikaru smiled gently, "If you say so. Well then, I guess we'll go ahead."_

"_It was nice to see you again after so long."_

_The red-head touched her shoulder, "Is it alright if we visit you one day? Maybe we can bury the past now?"_

_Haruhi closed her eyes, "What a poor choice of words. But yes, please, I'd like to start over."_

_---_

"_Well. I guess this is goodbye?" Tamaki asked, opening his car door, "Keep in touch somehow." He told the brunet_

"_Hai." Kyouya gave a pleasant smile._

_They both knew it wasn't true._

_---_

"_Tamaki already left?" she asked the former shadow king who, she found standing on the pavement of the cemetery. _

"_Yes. Do you need a ride?"_

"_No. I want to stay a little longer before walking home. I live near here, but I'm sure you already know that."_

"_Yes. I do. You loved him didn't you?"_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_When I saw you cry. You are not the type of person who will cry for someone who is not close to your heart." _

"_You know me so well." _

"_Since when were you together?"_

"_Never, he never knew."_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized._

"_Don't be, I doubt he felt the same anyway, I was just a friend to him, well,, maybe an occasional lawyer."_

_Kyouya looked at his surroundings, he had a feeling he'd forgotten something. "Haruhi, I'll go ahead, I have to do something."_

"_Alright. See you."_

---

One year later:

"Sir, you have two messages from Kyouya Ohtori. He says it's urgent and you must call him back immediately when you have can." Tamaki's secretary informed him while handing him the contracts needed to be signed before the afternoon meeting.

He looked at her strangely, "Kyouya Ohtori?"

"Hai."

"I see. When did he call?"

"About four hourse ago, he called twice but you were still in the meeting so I asked him to make an appointment."

"Did he?"

"Yes, for tomorrow at 10 AM sharp, but Mr. Ohtori requests that if you can call him, please do."

He checked his watch, "Hai. Arigato Hana-chan, I'll call him later, I need to sign this and call him later, if he calls again buzz me in the meeting, I'll talk to him."

"Hai. I will sir."

Tamaki opened the door to the boardroom and sat down on the chairman's seat. "What could he possibly want to talk about?" he wondered before immersing himself in the conference.

---

Suoh 2nd Residence:

"Sir Tamaki, wake up." Shima's voice invaded his bedroom.

"Nani?" He sat up and looked at his bedside clock, "Shima, it's 4 AM, what on earth are you doing awake?"

"We have bad news for you sir, your father called and ordered that you go to the Ohtori hospital immediately."

The blond stood, grabbing his bathrobe. "Is he alright?" he whispered, suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry sir, he's fine. but…"

"But what? Please don't keep me in suspense."

"Kyouya Ohtori…."

"What happened to Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, panicked, remembering that he forgot to call him yesterday. He waited for Shima's news.

She bowed her head, "Ohtori-sama is dead."

---


	2. Chapter 2

_Years ago:_

_---_

"_I'm sorry Hikaru, I just don't feel that way about you. I love you, just not the way you expect me to." Haruhi tried to touch his hand, the twin pulled away._

"_Hikaru!" she called. He never looked back._

_---_

"_Senpai," She called the tall, dark man who was headed her way when the red-head left. "Do you think that was wrong of me to let him down like that?" _

"_You should not force yourself to love somebody you do not." Morinozuka Takashi answered silently, he touched his hand on her head. Haruhi leaned against him, feeling the need for comfort._

"_I just don't see him that way. Why is this happening to us?" she asked aloud. "First, it was Tamaki and now…"_

"_You are easy to love." He answered simply._

_Haruhi felt tears pour from her eyes. "I'm breaking the Host Club up aren't I?" she whispered to him._

"_Maybe it's time for us to let each other go."_

_---_

"_Hikaru." Kaoru called out, "Hikaru, it's been 2 years, you have to stop this insanity!" he told his older brother. "Look at you! You didn't use to be like this!"_

"_Leave me alone!" Hikaru shouted, Kaoru tried to take hold of the white substance._

_The older twin pushed him away. "I said leave me!"_

_He sat down on the floor beside the bed watching his brother waste his life away. "I hate you Haruhi! How dare you do this to us! Someday, I'll get back at you, I swear it on my life." He thought feeling his blood boil at the mere thought of the woman who destroyed his twin's life._

_---_

"_I love her." Tamaki spoke softly, "So do you."_

"_This will not work out will it?" Kyouya asked him, "We'll destroy each other trying to win her love."_

"_What happens now?" _

"_You tell me."_

"_She doesn't love me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Are you really sorry Kyouya? Or do you feel happy inside?" The blond questioned his friend, it was an honest question, devoid of any maliciousness._

_The shadow king gave a little smile. "A little of both." _

"_I see. I pray that you find the courage to confess."_

"_Now is not the right time. I am not yet the head of the company. Business first." _

"_You really are one of a kind Kyouya, sometimes I wonder if you really have a heart that can love."_

_The brunet closed his eyes. "Everyday that passes, we all seem to be drifting apart." He commented. _

_Tamaki looked out the window of his friends' bedroom, he placed his cup down the kotatsu and stood up. "Life never turns out the way we expected it to. Why is that?" he asked aloud. _

"_I thought you'd have realized that a long time ago."_

"_It hurts."_

"_I expect it does. Love usually hurts."_

"_It does, doesn't it? You'd think I'd know that by now."_

"_Lessons aren't learned in a day."_

"_I'll see you Kyouya." Tamaki smiled sadly at his friend._

_The brunet escorted him to the front door. "Take care."_

_---_

"_You like Haruhi don't you?" Mitzukuni asked the silent man beside him. _

_Takashi glanced at his cousin, he didn't bother to deny. "Ah." _

"_Why don't you try? She might love you back."_

"_Ah."_

_The former lolishota caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors at his home, his honey blonde hair had darken, his eyes, although still brown, are more pronounced, he grew more than 7 inches since High school. _

"_Things changed so fast." He commented. Feeling lonely._

"_Hai." The dark man replied. Mitzukuni sighed._

"_So did you."_

_---_

_At Ouran during high school days:_

_Nekozawa stared at the person in front of him, something was not right about that guy. He approached him._

"_Haruhi." He spoke softly. She stood up from the bench at the center of the Ouran garden. "You're a girl aren't you?"_

_The said girl smiled at him, "Hai." Then looked up the sky, "You don't mind the dusk?" she asked him._

"_As long as there's no sun." he answered, "Why did you dress up as a guy?" _

"_Long story." Haruhi replied, "I don't mind if you know."_

_He sat beside her, "Is everything alright?" _

"_Hai." She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Everything's fine."_

_Umehito gave her a rare smile, "As long as everything's fine."_

_Haruhi studied him, "Don't you feel tired of having to hide yourself under that black cloak?"_

"_Sometimes, but I realize that there are more people out there who are suffering more than I do. What right do I have to complain?"_

"_I never looked at it that way before." She said, then smiled as he handed her a red rose he picked from the garden._

"_What's this for?" she asked, taking the flower. _

"_You're a very beautiful woman Haruhi, you shouldn't disguise yourself as a man, you deprive other people of the chance to love you as a woman." He whispered softly before he left her._

_She stared at his retreating back, feeling her cheeks flush._

"_You're different from the rest of them senpai." _

---

Present:

Tamaki Suoh can't breath. It was too much, he was not even given the chance to talk to his friend before he died. Someone shook his shoulders.

"Tamaki." His father called out, "It's time to leave. We need to give the family the time to grieve."

"I don't understand, how did he die? Why did he die?"

"He had a heart attack. The family was not expecting it."

"But Kyouya had no heart failure or any heart disease! How can this just happen?"

"The doctor said he was too stressed. When a person is stressed, it is not impossible for him to succumb to pressure."

"But…"

"Tamaki. It's just one of those things in life that we have to accept. Come, we shouldn't overstay our welcome. I don't think Kyouya's father have accepted the death of his successor."

---

"How can he die just like that?!" The younger Suoh paced his room, "I don't understand." He sat down on his sofa and dialed his office number. His secretary answered.

"Han-chan, I will not go to work today please reschedule everything on my appointment book."

"But sir, Mr. Ohtori ha—"

"Mr. Ohtori is not around anymore." He said before placing the phone down.

"_Kyouya, why does it feel so sinister?"_

---

The interment was a gloomy affair. Nobody dared to question the sudden death of the Ohtori president. Tamaki watched his friends' who were silently grieving for Kyouya. Huni and Mori were at the other side of the room, looking lost. The twins were standing together somewhere in the back. Haruhi was beside him.

"Why do we only see each other at funerals?" she asked the blond.

"Don't talk like that." He whispered. "Please."

"I'm sorry, I guess I am a little bitter about all of this."

Tamaki tried to stop the tears falling from his eyes. "It's too late to be bitter."

---

He arrived home feeling alone. _"Kyouya, you called for a reason didn't you? Were you trying to tell me something?" Help me!"_

The blond opened the door to his bedroom and immediately noticed his cellphone, almost under his bed. He rarely carried it around anymore. His secretary usually informed him of anything that's of importance. Tamaki found that he didn't really have much use for a personal phone. He approached the bed and leaned down to retrieve it.

"_When was the last time I used this?"_ He mentally asked himself, he flipped it open.

No battery.

Tamaki took his charger from the drawer and connected it to power. He tried opening again.

Beep.

Beep.

2 messages.

13 missed calls

Kyouya Ohtori.

He burrowed his brow, _"Kyouya tried calling my cell?" _

He opened the first message.

_**-Damn it Tamaki! Pick up! I have something I need to discuss with you!-**_

He checked the date. The day before he died.

"What?" he said aloud. His heart started beating faster. He opened the second message.

_**-Idiot! Did you leave your phone?! Call me as soon as you can, I need to discuss to you about Nekozawa's killer.-**_

His heart stopped. Nekozawa's killer?

Nekozawa was murdered?

Kyouya knew?

Then if that was the case, Kyouya didn't die of heart attack.

Tamaki Suoh felt weak.

"His best friend was-"

---

A/N: Forgive my lame attempt at mystery. This is the first time I even tried, so, I'll just continue in hopes of improving. If I do improve, Hurray for me, if not, oh well, no problem, I can always try and try and try…

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Murdered?" They chorused.

"Tamaki, that's just plain stupid. As much as Kyouya Ohtori was not what you'd call 'a good man' he was not bad enough to be worth murdering. Besides, why anyone would want to attempt considering that they own the largest police distribution agency in the country? The murderer would either be too stupid or too brave." Kaoru Hitachiin scoffed at their former Host Club King.

"Or he could just be plain intelligent." The blond answered. "After all, he or she was able to find a way."

"I don't understand, why would they want to kill Kyou-chan?" Haninozuka Mitzukuni questioned.

"It's not like he would intentionally step on anyone's toes. He prefers to be the man behind the scenes rather than be up front. And he believed in merits." Haruhi added. "He's careful not to step too hard on anyone's toes."

Mori moved an inch. "No motive."

Hikaru stood up from the couch he was sitting on, "I don't have time for this, what you're suggesting is preposterous. I'm leaving." He said as he made his way to the Suoh mansion door.

Tamaki stopped him.

"He left me a message. Isn't that evidence enough? He knew Nekozawa was murdered. He knew too much and maybe that was why he was killed."

Hikaru snorted, "A text message isn't sufficient to persuade the authorities!"

"Hikaru, what if Kyouya was murdered because he knew something? You know what kind of person he is. Thorough. He knows everything that is happening around us. And from how it looks, it seems as if he knew something about Nekozawa's killer."

"If Nekozawa was even murdered in the first place." Kaoru said disdainfully.

Haruhi gave a sharp intake of breath. "This is getting us nowhere. Tamaki. Please explain as to why you even called us here in the middle of a working day, I still have to return to my work so, if you please. Let's settle this now."

"Alright. Two weeks ago, I found my cellphone under the bed, when I charged it, I found out that Kyouya had tried to reach me the day before he died, he left a message in my cell telling me that he needed to discuss Nekozawa's killer. I know Kyouya, we have been close, he texts formally. I have never received a text quite like that from him. He sounded serious. Frantic. He even left 13 missed calls."

"I think he was frantic because it's you he's talking to. And we all know how you are." Hikaru interrupted.

"Two weeks ago?" Kaoru added.

Tamaki smiled. "Kyouya and I barely spoke for the past few years. Why would he suddenly act that way unless he was serious? Yes, two weeks ago, I was trying to understand it and as of now, I came up with nothing."

"But Tama-chan, why would anyone want to kill Neko-chan?" Huni whispered, "He might be a little scary but he's a very nice person."

Haruhi closed her eyes. _"Umehito Nekozawa."_

"Alright?" Mori asked quietly.

She smiled at the dark man. "Yes, don't worry about me."

"I don't know." The blond answered Huni's question.

"Okay, say, we believe you. We believe that Nokozawa was murdered, and Kyouya Ohtori was murdered, now what?" Kaoru voiced out.

"We try to solve the case."

"Forget it!" Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru chorused. Huni looked bewildered while Mori looked impassive.

Tamaki sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't let it go just like that. I owe Kyouya that much."

"We are getting ahead of ourselves here Tamaki, we don't even know where to start!" the only girl in their group said angrily.

"His room."

"Right." Hikaru said sarcastically, "Well, count me out, I have no interest in mind games, I have a company to run!" He stormed out of the Suoh living room.

His twin gave everyone an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Will he be alright?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

The red-head stared at her coldly, "Maybe if you stay away from him, he will be,"

"Kaoru. Don't talk to Haruhi like that!" Kaoru ignored the host club king and went after his brother.

"It's alright.I guess I deserve that."

"No you don't Haru-chan, nobody deserves to be treated so disrespectfully." Huni smiled at her.

"Gomen Haruhi." Tamaki touched her shoulder, she swayed close to him.

"I wish things were a little different." She sobbed on his shoulder. "What happened to us all?"

"Love." He tilted her head, "Don't worry about it, nobody's blaming you."

Silence. Haruhi felt as if they were all waiting for something significant to happen.

"What now?"

"You're all welcome to help me in solving this case." Their host invited.

"Tama-chan, this is dangerous."

"Ah."

The blond rubbed his temple, "I know, but I feel as if I have to do something. Kyouya left me a clue, maybe I'm supposed to figure it out."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"We could, I just don't know if they'd take us seriously."

"Let us think about this first okay?" Huni asked.

"Of course."

Haruhi glanced at the blond beside her, "If ever, where do we start looking for clues?"

Tamaki smiled, "Kyouya Ohtori had a _habit_ of keeping journals. I say we start there."

---

"Takashi?"

"Ah?"

"Have I changed much?"

"Ah."

"You too."

The dark man gave a soft smile.

"Sometimes, I wonder about where we are headed. Do you think Tamaki is on to something?"

"Hn,"

"I think he is. Maybe we should help solve the case!"

"No."

"Nani?!" Huni looked at him, shocked.

"Dangerous."

"Why?! We're martial artists. We can defend ourselves!"

"Kyouya Ohtori is dead."

"So?"

"Nobody, not even his bodyguards were able to help him."

"But we can help!"

"No."

Mitzukuni Haninozuka stared at the person beside him, _"You have changed, and sometimes, I think, it's not for the better." _

---

RING!

"Moshi Moshi?" Tamaki Suoh answered sleepily.

He heard a faint sob on the other line, "Tamaki!"

"Haruhi?! Haruhi?" He shouted, "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Huni-senpai…" She blubbered, "Huni-senpai…"


	4. Chapter 4

Poisoned.

Haninozuka Mitzukuni was poisoned.

Did that mean that Kyouya and Nekozawa were also poisoned?

There was no evidence of any physical violence.

Or even illness.

Tamaki Suoh watched the clear blue sky as he walked the grassy lawn of the Ohtori estate. He was going to look through his best friend's stuff. Maybe the shadow king's possessions will bring enlightenment.

The blond shook his head.

Two people from the Host Club have already died.

But why?

What did Huni-senpai have to do with anything?

Tamaki didn't recall Huni doing anything that might result into his death. Unless of course, they count the fact that he ate the poisoned cake.

Cake.

Haninozuka Mitzukuni's habit killed him.

Again, why?

The former host club king rang the doorbell to his friends' family mansion. The Ohtori's head butler opened the cold, metallic door.

"Good evening, Suoh-sama, Oujo-sama is in the study room waiting for you." the strong, raspy voice informed him.

"Hai, Arigatou." He replied as he entered the hallway and directly walked towards the room adjacent to the living room. He knocked.

"Come in." That familiar voice answered. Tamaki opened the door. Someone was seated at the gray-colored sofa.

She gave him a lonely smile. "How long has it been Tamaki-kun? Three years? Five?"

He answered by touching her shoulder and dropping a kiss on her soft cheeks. "It feels like forever. How are you Fuyumi nee-chan?"

The dark haired beauty stood up and hugged him. "He's really gone isn't he? Otoo-san hasn't recovered. He still refuses to name any of my other two brothers as successor."

The blond caressed her hair. "Mori…doesn't speak at all. Not even to Haruhi."

"It must've been hard for him." Fuyumi said as she wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Tamaki handed her. She sat down again and nodded her head at him.

"It was the cook who found him in the kitchen in front of a half eaten cake. According to the specialists, he was dead for more than two hours."

"So he died in the early hours of the morning?"

"Hai. They called the family and Mori hasn't spoken since. It was Huni's aunt who spoke with Kaoru and Hikaru's mother and Hikaru called Haruhi who called me."

"But why?! Why?! Why would he target the host club? How is that even connected to Nekozawa?! He died more than a year ago! And why would Kyouya be involved? And Haninozuka?!"

Tamaki closed his eyes, debating on whether to tell her his "theories" he decided against it. "I don't know."

She looked at him in the eyes. "Why would you want to go inside Kyou's room?"

"There are things,…I can't let go of." He said quietly, "I miss him, despite everything."

Fuyumi reached out and touched his hand gently, "I know."

---

He took a deep breath and turned the cold knob.

"_Here goes."_

The room looked as it were before. Tidy. Clean. Untouched. Cold. Much like the person who lived there. Tamaki took in everything.

It looked normal.

As if any minute now, Kyouya will enter the room and do his homework on the table.

The blond smiled ruefully. _"Life used to be so simple, didn't it? Okaasan? Where are you now? Help me. I can't let go of you yet."_

Something caught his eye. A picture frame at the top of his friend's drawer.

The host club.

The school festival.

His lavender orbs studied the person in the middle.

He smirked. How could he ever have mistaken her for a boy? It was so obvious.

At each side of her were the twins looking mischievous. The twin on her right side was looking at her adoringly while the other was staring at his own twin and smiling happily. The blond couldn't remember when was the last time the Hitaachiin brothers looked like that.

Beside Hikaru was the lolishota, hugging his bun-bun. He smiled, Huni was so small then.

Mori was beside his cousin, impassive as always.

On Kaoru's side was him, smiling at the camera for the benefit of the girls.

Tamaki had to laugh. Did they really establish a host club back then? Looking back at it, it all seemed stupid.

But it was fun.

He touched the last person on the photograph.

The shadow king shall always be a shadow king. The brunet was beside him on the picture but he was writing something on one of his many black journals.

"_Probably the days profit."_

He didn't remember how that certain picture was taken. He didn't even know who took it. But he knew he didn't have a copy.

"Kyouya, you really amaze me, what treasure will I find I your room?" he stated aloud, hoping that someone will answer, yet at the same time, afraid that someone might actually will.

He returned the photo and climbed the metal staircase leading to the bedroom. Nothing there. Just the bed and the night table.

The blond opened the table drawer.

Normal everyday things.

Watches, eyeglasses, stuff.

He closed it.

The host club king tried under the bed. Nothing. Not even moth balls.

"Kyouya, where are your things? Journals?"

Tamaki sighed, the stop short at a painting of a large flower directly in front of the bed.

"_Sou ka. You have a vault here. How could I forget?"_

The blond removed the big painting and grinned at his discovery. Of course.

Now for the password.

He laughed.

6-3-7-4-8

M-E-R-I-T

The large vault clicked open. He stared in awe of what's inside.

About 50 or so journal notebooks and hundreds of envelopes. He grabbed and checked out the one with labeled **host club**."

"Are? Personal files?"

A history of each hosts life. Each file containing pieces of paper and pictures from infant to adulthood. _"Kaasan, you're scary."_

Tamaki snatched the entire collection and sat on Kyouya's bed and opened the first.

**Fujioka Haruhi.**

He furrowed his brow. Nothing he didn't know.

Personal information plus few details like Scared of thunder, Okama father, Likes, lace, history of cancer, in love with Umehito Nekozawa. The blond read it again. Same information. _"In love with Umehito Nakozawa."_

"Nani?!" He rubbed his eyes. His heart, beating faster than ever. He never knew. No inkling at all. He closed her file and opened another.

**Morinozuka Takashi. **

Servant turned cousin of the Haninozuka's, swordsman, silent, history of diabetes. Grandfather had war with the Haninozuka patriarch. In love with Haruhi.

"Huh? He loves Haruhi?! War with Huni's grandfather? I didn't know that. Maybe that's why he served Huni-senpai, as payment." He said aloud.

**Hikaru Hitaachiin.**

Spent two years in therapy because of drugs. Almost succeeded in suicide because of drug overdose. Found by his brother. In love with Haruhi.

"Sou ka. Is that why Kaoru's mad at Haruhi?"

**Kaoru Hitaachiin.**

Supposedly studied at England for 1 year but was actually entered into a mental hospital. Reasons unknown. Hates Haruhi.

**Haninozuka Mitzukuni.**

Cute but deadly. Secretly in love with his cousin. Would love to hate Haruhi.

The blond took a deep breath as he closed Huni's file. He touched the last Host Club file. His own.

**Suoh Tamaki. **

Known as the king, illegitimate child, probably the next successor of the Suoh empire. In love with Haruhi.

"_That makes 4 of us."_

Has SM tendencies,….

Tamaki dropped his file.

No.

It can't be.

Kyouya knew where his mother was?

"_How come you never told me? Kyouya! Why?!"_

Tamaki lay down on his friend's bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

He's too old for tears.

"_Why have you never told me?" _

His hand brushed something. Another envelope. He opened it.

**Nekozawa Umehito.**

Cat lover, blond hair, blue eyed. Sensitive to sunlight, Does not know of Haruhi's feelings for him, was engaged to Éclair Tonnerre. In Mori and Huni's class. Families are friends. 3rd honor.

"Éclair? Since when?!"

---

"Before he died. We were going to get married." The red-head beauty informed him. "I'm surprised you didn't know. There were no formal announcements but I thought you of all people would know."

She handed him his tea. "I found him."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who found him in his bedroom."

"…"

"My father didn't want my involvement so it was all hushed but I was the one who found him." Tamaki watched her as she stared into space, "It was funny really, he didn't look dead at all. It struck me as odd that someone like him would leave the curtains open but I thought that maybe he was practicing for the wedding ceremony. It was going to be held in the church, you see."

Éclair sat down in front of him, "They said that maybe he just forgot to close them. I don't really know why I'm making such a big deal out of the entire thing. They said he committed suicide, but it feels wrong somehow, why would he?"

"I don't know." The blond answered. Careful not to say anything than what was necessary. "Why weren't you at the funeral?"

"Like I said, my father didn't want my involvement." She closed her green eyes. "I heard about Kyouya and Mitzukuni. My condolences."

He buried his face in his hands, "I don't know. Two deaths in a matter of 3 days. What's happening?"

She looked at him, "You feel it too don't you? How something isn't right? How we all seem to be walking on eggshells? Doesn't it scare you? I haven't been able to sleep properly since I heard about Kyouya."

"I know."

"Yes, you would know."

"Funny thing, love."

"Confusing."

"Irritating."

"Yet, we all seem to suffer because of it."

"Yes."

"Why did your father want you to marry Nekozawa?"

"He didn't like Kyouya." She smiled at him, "My father holds a grudge since way back when."

Tamaki gave a soft laugh, "Sou ka."

"It would never happen anyway, he loves Haruhi."

"Hai." He whispered softly.

The former host club king suddenly stood up. _"He loves her, enough to die for her?"_

He needed to read those journals. Fast. He faced Éclair, "I'm sorry, something I just need to do, I… I'll come back when I have the time I promise." He apologized.

Éclair followed him outside to the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Renge-chan."

---

A/N: Believe me when I say this: **I'm probably confusing myself more than I'm confusing you guys. **I'd actually write more if it weren't for the fact that it's 2 AM and i'm creeping myself out. (Seriously. The things about this fic which crosses my mind are so creepy.)

Whatever conclusion you come up with. Don't tell me. I'll steal it.

Thanks for reading!

Deathly Hallows is here!!! Yata!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have no believable excuse except that I forgot my email and fan fiction password (it's the same) I can only hope that you still remember me. Anyway, it's been so long since I last watched/read Ouran, so I'm a little rusty about their personalities but I'll try my best.

---

"Deaths are so terrifying." Renge handed the former Host Club King a teacup. "It seems only yesterday when I last saw Kyouya and Huni."

Tamaki gave a tight smile. "Did you see him before he died?"

The red-head gave a sad smile, "You mean Kyouya?, as a matter of fact, we were constantly seeing each other. As you know, our families are business partners and it's not like we can avoid each other even if we wanted to."

"What was he like the last time you saw him?"

Renge sipped her tea, "I often wondered before you know, he seems hesitant, unsure of something. But maybe just because we we're always talking about business…But I remember someone calling him during one of those business parties, and he looked upset. You know Kyouya, calm, collected. I thought it was quite rare to see him like that."

"I see." The blond voiced out. An upset Kyouya used to happen frequently during high school and Tamaki knew that it was always because of him. He can't help but smile.

"Is something funny?" Renge-chan asked, her eyes twinkling, probably already thinking of something devilish. The fangirl in her didn't change at all.

"Nothing, I was just remembering high school days." He answered her.

She grinned at him as she put down her tea and stood up, "Yes, high school was fun wasn't it? But a little scary though, with all that business of Mori and Hikaru punching each others faces and Kyouya and Haruhi."

Tamaki blinked. "What?"

Renge looked shocked, "Oh? You didn't know?" She looked flustered, "Oh how could I," she muttered to herself, "Well I suppose it doesn't matter now."

The blond continued to stare. "Is there something I should know about?"

The former Host Club manager blushed, "Well, we all kept it hushed up, I mean the scandal it might bring and… Oh! I shouldn't have said anything at all! It was so long ago!" She calmed herself, "I think it happened when you were in Europe for one of your father's business trips. As you know, it's usually Kyouya who locks the 3rd music room…And well, that particular afternoon…Well…" She looked at him sadly.

"Do continue." Tamaki asked quietly.

"It was after Haruhi turned Hikaru down, when he started taking drugs? He…Well, from what I recall, Haruhi was doing homework in the 3rd music room when he attacked her."

"Attacked her?" He blinked, "With what?"

"Oh, I meant, I meant…you know, tear off her clothes…and stuff…" Renge gulped.

Tamaki froze, then, "Are you telling me that Hikaru raped Haruhi?" He looked dangerous. He stood up, ready to leave and from the looks of it, ready to murder a particular redhead.

Renge clutched his arm, "Stop it, you are years too late and at least listen to what I have to say. Nothing happened. Here." She handed her his tea back, "drink and calm down for God's sakes, there's no use in being angry now."

The blond took a deep breath and sat down on the yellow sofa. "Why has no one ever told me about this? I wondered, I wondered why when I returned the members were too formal toward each other…"

"It's not like we did not want to tell you, but everybody in the club knows how you would react. It was Kyouya's decision. He has the final word. I thought he'd have told you by now. Anyway, let me continue, right at that time, of course, Kyouya arrived with Mori and well,.. Being the kind of people that they are, they managed to get Hikaru off Haruhi."

"And then what?"

"Naturally, Mori punched the bastard and Kyouya covered Haruhi with his jacket." She studied Tamaki's bothered face. "Don't take it too hard, it wasn't as bad as you think. She was half-naked with scratches all over her neck and torso but it wasn't as if she's on the verge of dying. Apparently, Haruhi was too shock to do anything that she didn't even manage a scream. She was out of it for a while."

The blond blinked, obviously trying to stop his tears, "How could Hikaru do that? And how could Kyouya not tell me about this? Did he think it's not important to me?"

She touched his hand, "Of course Kyouya thinks highly of you, I seem to remember him worrying about you all the time, if anything, I think he was trying to protect you, knowing how you love Haruhi so much, maybe he didn't want to tarnish your view of Haruhi." She consoled him quietly, "Kyouya might be in love with Haruhi, but I think you matter to him more."

"What happened after that?"

"You mean after they punched each other's faces? Well, Mori knocked out Hikaru then brought him to the clinic, Kyouya had a Doctor check up on both of them (secretly) and Hikaru was high and Haruhi was safe. I was the one who helped Haruhi dress herself and took her home. The others didn't know. They didn't need to. I think Kaoru may have an idea of what happened but Huni, I'm sure, doesn't. Kyouya asked Haruhi if she would like to file a case but she said no, and that we should all just forget about it. Kyouya wanted to but Haruhi talked him out of it. And we kept it a secret because of course, the people involved. It might hurt their families, not to mention bad for business. Imagine what the Hitaachiin's mother would go through. And Haruhi was certainly forgiving, I remember her saying it was all her fault." She paused for breath, "And you know what happened after that."

"We disbanded."

"Yes, they all decided to disband. It was Mori's decision you know, he and Kyouya talked and I think both of them realized that if we didn't let go of each other as early as that day, then everything would have been worse."

"I came back to an empty host club."

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, I knew Kyouya told you that everyone got tired of it, and in a way, maybe they are tired, not of hosting but with coping with their feelings." Renge looked at him straight in the eye. "Fujioka Haruhi, is a dangerous girl."

---

Tamaki sat on his bed and contemplated on what he just learned,..Hikaru tried to rape Haruhi, Kyouya, Renge and Mori knew it. But it doesn't make sense, it was a completely new knowledge and he can't help but feel that in someway, it is related to what is happening now.

"_But how could it be?"_ He thought to himself, _"It has nothing to do with Nekozawa or Huni. They didn't know."_ And there was no way it could be connected to Kyouya, when you think about it, it should be Kyouya who would commit murder (which is highly unlikely) but he would murder Hikaru and not Mitzukuni, and certainly not Umehito Nekozawa.

"Aaaaargghhh!" He lay down and covered his face with his pillow. "Why do I feel as if I'm missing something?! Why?!"

**Riiiing. **

He answered his bedside phone "Moshi moshi?"

"Tamaki?"

"Haruhi?" He immediately sat up, his heart pounding "what? Who is it now?" He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"No!" Haruhi almost shouted, "Nothing like that. I … I was thinking about something and something strikes me as odd, remember Nekozawa's funeral?"

"Hai."

"You two were talking about something and..I approached you.."

"Hai, and?" Tamaki asked, wondering where this conversation is leading.

"Well, I remember that before I greeted him, he was looking at something and he seemed confused… I may be just paranoid but I think, it might be significant."

"What do you mean looking at something?"

"He was looking at something at the side of us, I didn't look, but I saw Kyouya's face clearly, he looked confused at something, or someone. It's as if, there's something out of place of there's something that shouldn't be there. I can't explain it clearly, but you know the feeling of seeing something you weren't expecting? The reaction you have?"

"What? You mean, like, when you see someone you haven't seen in a long time?"

"No. It wasn't just a reaction; it had feeling, like seeing someone that reminded you if something or vice-versa? Or for example, when you remember Nekozawa's funeral, what do you see?" she asked him.

"I don't know, a coffin..I suppose, it was a bright day. I see Kyouya. And I remember feeling that something was wrong with the atmosphere."

"Exactly!" Haruhi exclaimed. "We all felt that something was wrong with what happened, not only you and I but Kyouya too. The difference was, for Kyouya, it wasn't the funeral itself. It was something he had seen."

"I still don't get you, I'm sorry Haruhi but it has been a long day." Tamaki apologized.

Haruhi sighed over the phone. "It doesn't matter, it was just a thought, maybe we should just meet sometime. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow, 9 Am?

"Okay, Well, I'll just go in there tomorrow. Bye."

"Wait!….Haruhi…" He added hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I…I learned from Renge about what happened with Hikaru… And, I…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Tamaki said quietly.

"What happened with Hikaru?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You know,.. I just found out recently, Kyouya never told me.. I didn't think he was capable. I'm sorry it had to be you, I wish there was someway I could help..I know it's too la— "

"Tamaki, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." Haruhi said.

"_Is she in denial?"_ He cleared his throat, "I meant, about Hikaru attacking you during high school."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I had to remind you."

"It doesn't matter now." She said, suddenly sounding tired.

"If you want to talk…" The former Host Club King offered.

"Tamaki…"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't Hikaru." She told him silently.

"WHAT?!" He asked, shocked. _"No, could it be Kyouya?! Mori?! Could Renge have changed the facts?"_

"Then…then…who..?" Tamaki stuttered.

"It was Kaoru."

---

A/N: I have a feeling it's going to take me years to update…So…I'm just priming you. Thanks for reading. (if somebody is actually still reading this!)


End file.
